The deployment of video surveillance systems is becoming increasingly popular. Digital video generated by such video surveillance systems can be used for continuous monitoring of a specific area as well as to segment crowds into individuals for purposes of person identification, tracking or counting. Person identification and counting have also gained popularity within office environments in order to estimate event attendance, office space usage patterns, and so forth. However, video surveillance applications, including person identification and counting applications, utilize dedicated cameras, which can be difficult to install in a large office environment due to space and cost considerations.